Parce que tu es là
by WarmSmile
Summary: Grégory Goyle, époux de Draco Malefoy. Vous êtes surpris ? Oui, Grégory est surpris aussi.
1. Un dortoir silencieux

Chapitre 1 : un dortoir silencieux

Assis sur son lit, Grégory balaya du regard son dortoir. La décoration était différente afin de combler l'espace du lit manquant. Pour Grégory, le passé était le passé, comment continuer à vivre sinon ? Mais, quand même, un lieu de vie commun, ce n'est pas censé être aussi vide. Draco vaguait à ses affaires, Blaise draguait sûrement et Théo était dans la salle commune. Avant, le matin, c'était plus joyeux.

Il pencha la tête sur son ouvrage du jour : le cadeau pour Hermione Granger. Grégory tenait à lui offrir quelque chose de grande valeur en remerciement pour ce jour-là dans la salle sur demande.

Les sortilèges étaient sa plus grande spécialité. Alors, il était là, avec ce bracelet devant lui. Ce n'était pas de la magie noire. Ce bijoux était la somme de sa gratitude et de sa volonté à protéger sa propriétaire.

Mais pour l'instant, c'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Avant de partir, Grégory se leva et vérifia que toutes ses protections dans le dortoir étaient toujours en place : contre les cauchemars, contre les résidus nocifs de magie, contre les voleurs et pour un air ambiant de bonne qualité.

Grégory s'installa loin de Draco, ils n'étaient pas en froid, mais son ami avait besoin de place le matin. Il était déjà en pleine conversation avec plusieurs personnes avec son courrier du jour devant lui. Mais, à l'expression de visage de son ami, Grégory savait que Draco allait bien.

Il commença à avaler une petite part de son déjeuner, son appétit étant perdu depuis des mois. Mais, le calme ne dura pas, Draco avait encore du mal à s'empêcher de rôder autour d'Harry. Oh, comme il souhait pouvoir dire au prince de Serpentard d'arrêter les esclandres, au moins le matin. Quelques mois en arrière, Grégory aurait eu le réflexe de courir vers son ami. Mais, aujourd'hui, il se leva afin de rejoindre la classe de potions.

Étant seul dans la pièce et les instructions étant déjà sur le tableau, le jeune serpentard décida de commencer à réunir les ingrédients. Il agita sa baguette d'un mouvement souple sans vraiment y penser. Selon certains maîtres de potions, il ne fallait pas utiliser de la magie sur les ingrédients. Mais, Grégory avait son idée sur la question : les ingrédients eux-même étaient magiques, ajouter sa propre magie aurait pour conséquence de faciliter le brassage de la potion. Il était donc en plein découpage quand une voix féminine résonna dans la pièce.

'Cet ingrédient n'a jamais cette couleur là d'habitude.'

Grégory sursauta et paniqua aussitôt, il devait paraître bête, c'était sa manière à lui d'être tranquille. Bien sûr, c'était Hermione, cette fille était toujours à l'affût.

'Il a dû louper une étape.' Draco était déjà en mouvement vers les places de devant. Grégory tenta de ne pas bouger, posa sa baguette sur la table et baissa la tête. Aujourd'hui encore, il serait seul pour sa potion. Draco aimait avoir le contrôle et les deux autres serpentards étaient toujours en binôme.

Le cours passa tranquillement, et à la pause du midi, Grégory s'installa à côté de Pansy.

'Draco sort avec ce sixième année ce soir. C'est pas comme ça qu'il va trouver un petit-ami sérieux.'

Pansy agita sa fourchette en l'air dans un mouvement de dépit.

'Hum' Grégory n'aimait pas parler quand il y avait trop de monde, alors fidèle à soi-même, il regarda son amie s'agiter.

'Cette situation est déjà compliquée avec les retombés de la guerre. Il a besoin de quelqu'un de solide.' Pansy le regarda avec insistance. 'Il est vraiment magnifique, mais c'est pas avec une jolie apparence qu' il va pouvoir retenir quelqu'un de bien'.

'Et c'est quoi le rapport avec moi ? Je ne suis pas son petit ami.' Grégory chuchota plus qu'il ne parla.

'Et pourquoi pas ?' Pansy posa son verre et sembla attendre une réponse.

'Pansy, tu as fumé quelque chose en te levant ce matin ?' Grégory ramassa son sac et se précipita vers la sortie. Pansy était cruelle de lui dire ça. Draco ne serait jamais intéressé par lui.


	2. Luna a souvent raison

Merci aux lecteurs et aux lectrices qui ont manifesté un intérêt pour ma fan fiction (de la simple lecture aux messages, en passant par l'ajout en favori ou en lecture suivie avec une alerte au nouveau chapitre), c'est la meilleur des récompenses.

Réponses au reviews (le chapitre commence après le signe suivant : ooOOoo) :

Yume-cry : Salut :-) J'ai choisi ce couple aussi car je n'avais pas trouvé beaucoup de fan fiction sur Draco et Grégory, alors j'ai pensé 'pourquoi pas essayer'. Merci pour cette première review et en souhaitant que tu apprécies aussi le second chapitre :-)

Guest : Oui, c'est vrai. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fan fiction, j'ai aussi décidé de me concentrer sur Grégory. Les chapitres seront donc de son point de vue, mis à part un chapitre qui sera du point de vue de Draco parce que je souhaite décrire au moins une fois ses pensées. Merci pour ta review, qui me rassure dans ce choix. En espérant pouvoir lire ton avis sur le second chapitre.

Paprika Star : J'ai parié sur la curiosité des lecteurs et des lectrices pour le résumé et j'ai imaginé un Grégory surpris par le choix de Draco. Merci pour ta review, je suis rassurée sur ce point important. Pour le titre, c'est en fait ce que Draco aime le plus chez Grégory : sa fidélité. Et je pense que Draco n'est pas un romantique, mais il va sûrement élaborer un plan pour changer leur amitié en quelque chose de plus. Je serai ravie d'avoir t'avoir ton avis sur la suite des événements.

Lily : ça c'est une review qui vient du fond du cœur :-)

Oui, Draco ne semble pas très sympathique dans le chapitre 1. Avant de commencer à écrire le premier chapitre, j'ai souhaité que :

Grégory ne se laisse pas mener par Draco, ne pas oublier que Grégory est aussi un serpentard.

Ma version de Draco soit un Draco qui n'est pas un romantique, mais qui respecte Grégory, et dont la vision du monde à changer après la guerre.

J'espère pouvoir à nouveau échanger avec toi sur ce sujet. Enfin, dans ce chapitre, Draco n'est pas encore sous son meilleur jour.

J'ai aussi une petite question pour toi : qui serait le mieux pour sortir avec Grégory ?

A bientôt, biz

Deponia : Merci pour ta review. Je suis heureuse de lire ton enthousiasme à propos du couple Draco/Grégory. N'hésites pas à laisser ton avis sur ce chapitre-ci si tu le souhaites.

Amista : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'écrirai cette fic jusqu'à la fin :-) . Je ne peux donner de délai, mais j'essayerai de poster régulièrement. En espérant pouvoir lire ton avis sur le second chapitre.

ooOOoo

Voici le second chapitre où Grégory va exprimer,à sa manière, sa lassitude face à l'attitude de Draco.

Grégory va aussi croiser d'autres personnes appartenant à d'autres maisons. Les serpentards

sont souvent imaginés s'isolant, mais en 7 ans (enfin ici 8 ans) je pense que les occasions ne manquent pas d'échanger un minimum avec les autres élèves.

Chapitre 2 : Luna a souvent raison

Grégory se tenait, perplexe, devant l'enclos contenant les sujets du cours de l'après-midi. Ces plantes étaient vénéneuses. Le but d'aujourd'hui : couper les branches et survivre. C'était un travail de groupe. Grégory se retourna pour regarder Draco qui était toujours en train de rédiger la partie écrite de l'exercice sur son parchemin. Il jeta discrètement un sort de protection sur son camarade de classe. Grégory savait que Draco ne viendrait pas près de l'enclos, mais on se savait jamais.

Étant dans leur groupe, Luna s'approcha de lui et commença à enjamber la barrière de protection. Grégory profita de ce moment pour lancer un second sortilège de protection sur la jeune fille, n'ayant pas envie d'un accident.

'Merci, c'est un très beau sortilège, très solide. Une compétence utile pour un futur lord. C'est bientôt l'heure, il viendra bientôt à toi.' Luna se pencha et attrapa délicatement une plante.

Grégory resta complément interdit devant Luna, pas à cause de ses paroles, mais par sa manière inconsciente de marcher à travers les plantes. Il releva ses manches et se concentra sur ses sorts afin de garder les plantes calmes. Après une bonne heure, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son tabouret de classe.

'Grégory, j'ai besoin de notre dortoir ce soir, je veux parler à certaines personnes dans un environnement sûr.' Drago ne leva même pas la tête de son parchemin.

'On est lundi, et demain on a un cours important. D'habitude, tes réunions, c'est le vendredi soir. Pas ce soir.' Grégory tenta de ne pas laisser voir à quel point il était déjà fatigué.

Luna arriva à son tour à la table. 'Ce n'est pas un bon jour pour voler.'

La sonnerie résonna et la classe se divisa pour suivre leurs différents prochains cours. Grégory décida de travailler sur ses devoirs dans son dortoir. Cependant, la porte refusa de s'ouvrir à cause d'un sort de scellement.

'J'ai ton sac avec tes affaires pour la nuit. Où vas-tu passer la nuit ? Théo et moi, on a va dormir dans la tour Serdaigle. On peut te faire une place si tu veux.' Blaise se tenait droit avec un air pincé sur le visage.

'Peux-tu garder mon sac d'affaires et prendre mon sac de cours avec toi ?'

'Où vas-tu ? C'est trop dangereux d'être seul en ce moment, si tôt après la guerre, l'esprit de vengeance est toujours là.' Blaise posa sa main sur l'épaule de Grégory.

'A demain, bonne soirée.'

Grégory se hâta de se diriger vers le parc. Il avait besoin de sa cachette pour se transformer en sécurité. Une fois au pied d'un arbre au bord de la forêt interdite, il laissa la magie glisser sur lui et retrouva avec bonheur sa forme d'oiseau. Grégory commença par voler jusqu'à son nid pour prendre un peu de repos.

Grégory ne resta pas seul très longtemps, Coquecigrue se percha sur la branche au dessus de lui. Grégory étira ses ailes et commença à voler. Le petit hiboux de Ron était un bon partenaire de course. Cependant, une pluie violente commença à tomber. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la volière du château. Alors qu'il allait se poser sur un perchoir, Grégory entra en collision avec une boule de poil orange. Il tenta aussitôt de s'éloigner, mais la créature resserra les mâchoires sur lui. Un chat, Grégory était face à un chat, n'en croyant pas sa malchance et se demandant qu'elle serait la meilleur solution pour s'échapper, il paniqua quand le chat commença à marcher en direction de l'intérieur du château. Et quelques minutes plus tard, le chat le déposa sur une surface douce.

'Pattenrond, où as-tu trouvé cet oiseau ? On ne peut pas le garder ici.'

Gregory resta stupéfait quand ils vît le tri d'or juste en face de lui.

'On ne peux pas le laisser dehors, le temps est trop mauvais.' Ron regarda avec inquiétude par la fenêtre.'

'La volière est trop loin, on ne peut pas y aller si on veut manger à temps.' Harry se leva doucement et approcha lentement vers Grégory.

Grégory se calma, il tenait la parfaite solution pour se sortir de cette situation. Il commença par sautiller sur place afin de tester la réaction du gryffondor. Voyant qu' Harry restait calme, il se percha sur l'épaule du brun.

'Oh ! Eh bien, je crois que notre ami à envie de rester avec toi. On y va ? Je pense qu'on peut essayer de se déplacer avec cet oiseau.' Hermione caressa une dernière fois son chat avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la salle commune.

Grégory resta calme sur son nouveau perchoir, attendant leur arrivée dans le hall pour mettre en œuvre son projet d'évasion en toute discrétion. Mais, il oublia cette idée quand Neville arriva à leur hauteur.

'Il y a de l'agitation dans l'air. J'ai croisé les 8ème année de Serpentard, je crois qu'ils ont perdu quelque chose. Ils n'arrêtent pas de lancer le sort du point cardinal.'

Quand leur groupe s'arrêta devant la porte du hall afin de laisser passer d'autres étudiants, Grégory détecta du mouvement derrière eux.

'Mais, c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi le sort indique le hall, il n'est pas là.' Théo semblait hors de souffle.

'Draco, c'est la dernière fois que tu utilises notre dortoir comme ça, compris ? Purée, comment il peut disparaître comme ça.' Blaise souffla bruyamment.

'On est en train de courir pour rien, il faut changer de méthode.' Draco lissa son pull tout en scrutant la foule.

Grégory se cacha en se rapprochant du cou d'Harry. Rejoindre son dortoir serait peut-être une bonne idée. Mais, pour l'instant, mieux valait suivre le mouvement.

Finalement, le repas se passa bien, il se laissa bercer par la conversation tout en réfléchissant sur comment garder son secret intact.

ooOOoo

Grégory est un animagus parce que je pense que cela doit être très intéressant de pouvoir se transformer en animal.

J'ai aussi pensé à Pattenrond parce qu'il est très bon à détecter les animagus et à Coquecigrue que j'imagine très joueur.

Le prochain chapitre sera posté en fin de semaine.

Bonne journée ou bonne nuit :-)


	3. Une histoire de parfums

Deponia : Mon principal critère pour choisir l'espèce de l'oiseau de l'animagus de Grégory est la petite taille de l'oiseau (pour pouvoir être transporté en se posant sur une épaule). Je pense à une mésange, bien que son compagnon de jeu et de vol soit un hiboux.

Lily: Salut :-) En fait, Draco n'a pas dit son dernier mot en ce qui concerne le fait de trouver Grégory. Merci de lire ma fan fiction, alors que tu n'apprécies pas Draco :-)

Il y a une idée à laquelle je pense depuis que j'ai commencé cette fan fiction : à quel point la vie de Grégory serait différente si Théo ou Blaise était son petit-ami à la place de Draco. Je pense donc qu'écrire une autre fan fiction avec un nouveau couple serait un projet intéressant.

Et s'il y a quelque chose que tu souhaites lire (thèmes ou personnages de fan fiction HP), n'hésites pas à m'en parler. Je suis nouvelle dans l'écriture, mais j'essayerai de mon mieux (en one shot ou en plusieurs chapitres, en fonction de l'inspiration).

Biz

ooOOoo

J'ai inventé un nouveau sortilège pour ce chapitre-ci.

J'ai aussi décrit la magie comme pouvant être utilisée de manière diffuse, parce que si une baguette sert à concentrer la magie de son utilisateur, alors il y a peut-être d'autres moyens de la concentrer volontairement.

Chapitre 3 : une histoire de parfums

Grégory se laissa ramener jusqu'au dortoir des garçons dans la tour. Une fois sûr d'être le seul encore debout, il vola jusqu'à la salle de bain et se transforma à nouveau. Puis, Grégory commença à essayer de quitter discrètement les lieux. Bien évidement, ne connaissant pas la configuration des lieux et considérant le peu de lumière, il se cogna contre une des étagères de la salle de bain. Le jeune homme tenta de rester calme quand le contenu d'un flacon se déversa sur lui. Enfin, mis à part cet incident et après l'utilisation de multiples sorts dont un pour atténuer les sons, Grégory se retrouva dans le couloir.

Sa réussite ne dura pas, Grégory tomba à terre sous l'effet d'un sort. Il utilisa toutes ses forces pour ralentir l'effet du sort, puis concentra sa magie. Oui, sa première impression était la bonne, c'était un sort de Draco. Ayant la force de l'habitude et ainsi connaissant la magie de son ami comme sa propre poche, Grégory s'employa à stopper l'effet d'immobilisation. Mais, son calme s'estompa quand une certaine personne arriva à sa hauteur. Surprenant un Gregory toujours à terre, Draco se positionna à califourchon sur lui et lui bloqua les poignets.

'Tu veux mon attention ? Grégory, tu vas l'avoir.' Draco releva son ami du sol.

Grégory força sa magie à former un léger courant d'air qu'il envoya effleurer Draco avec l'espoir d'atténuer la colère de ce dernier. Le jeune blond ne relâcha pas son étreinte sur son poignet, il releva simplement sa tête d'une manière très aristocratique.

Grégory tâcha de se faire oublier pour le reste de la soirée, il se coucha dans son lit après un rapide détour par la salle de bain pour essayer d'enlever le liquide de ses cheveux, substance qui s'avéra être du parfum.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Grégory s'inquiéta immédiatement. Le parfum de Draco flottait partout. Non, plus précisément, il y en avait sur ses draps. Il se leva et regarda avec appréhension autour de lui. Constatant qu'il était seul, il alla chercher ses vêtements. Mais, le jeune homme constata rapidement que son entière garde robe avait la même odeur. Puis, le regard de Gregory tomba sur son bureau. Une bouteille de parfum trônait au milieu de ses affaires, pas n'importe laquelle, la même marque que celle de Draco.

Gregory était trop préoccupé par le cours de ce matin pour réfléchir au message de son camarade. Le sujet du cours de sortilège à venir concernait la magie instinctive, dépensière en concentration mais permettant d'amplifier la qualité des sotilèges.

Lorsque Grégory arriva dans la salle commune, Draco se trouvait à côté de la sortie. Ils marchèrent en silence vers la grande salle, mais Grégory n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : aller s'asseoir en classe et relire le chapitre du jour dans son manuel. C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'il mangea rapidement, sans vraiment faire attention à son entourage. Constatant que Drago était en pleine conversation avec son voisin de table, Grégory allait enfin quitter sa place quand une main se posa sur sa jambe. Et après quelques minutes, Draco se décida à donner le signal de départ en tapotant légèrement le genoux de Grégory.

Le professeur Flitwick commença son cours : 'Bonjour. Le sortilège d'aujourd'hui est le sort des possibilités. Son effet dure une semaine. C'est à vous de découvrir les conséquences de ce sort. Bien évidemment, les livres traitant de ce sujet ne sont plus dans les étagères de notre bibliothèque. Vos manuels sont confisqués dès à présent. Vous avez jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour me rendre un essai sur ce sujet. Bien, vous pouvez jeter le sortilège dès à présent. La formule est au tableau, ainsi que la description des mouvements du poignet. Vous pouvez circuler librement dans la classe afin de vous habituer à votre nouvelle vision du monde.'

Grégory lança avec succès le sortilège et ferma rapidement les yeux devant l'explosion de lumière. Ouvrant lentement les yeux à nouveau, il tourna la tête vers Drago pour constater qu'une inscription s'étendait sur la main de ce dernier. Grégory poussa un léger cri quand l'inscription s'éclaira, devant ainsi lisible : un seul mot 'époux'.

ooOOoo

Et voilà, Grégory va sûrement considérer Draco de manière différente maintenant.

Prochain chapitre : début de semaine.

Bon week-end ou bonne semaine :-)


	4. Jaloux ?

Akira-yaoi-fic : Merci :-) . Oui, Draco va finir par se réveiller et il va même établir un plan très sérieux à propos de Grégory. La réponse pour l'histoire des parfums se trouve dans ce chapitre-ci et dans le chapitre suivant. A bientôt :-)

Ptitcoeurfragile : Merci pour ta review :-)

Deponia : Pour le parfum, l'explication arrive :-) . Le sort des possibilités a pour effet d'indiquer une possibilité qu'une personne a mis de côté soit par ignorance, soit par volonté. Ici, Grégory n'avait pas réellement considéré le fait de sortir avec Draco. Grégory a particulièrement bien lancé son sort car l'indication est très précise. Je vais essayer de donner plus de précisions sur l'effet du sort dans quelques chapitres au moment d'un cours de sortilège :-)

Lily : C'est d'accord, Lily :-) . J'ai commencé à écrire deux nouvelles fics, mais je garde la surprise sur quels couples :-) Je commencerai la publication la semaine prochaine. Je vais aussi écrire sur les autres couples que tu as mentionné, mais dans un second temps, parce que je souhaite maintenir un rythme d'écrire constant, ce qui serait plus compliqué avec trop de fics en cours. Biz

ooOOoo

Le sort des possibilités se manifeste différemment selon les personnes.

Draco va enfin commencer à réagir :-)

Chapitre 4 : Jaloux ?

Autour de la table, cinq élèves avaient un air distrait.

'Cette musique, j'aime bien.' Blaise penchait la tête.

'Cette odeur ! C'est sûrement un gâteau au chocolat.' Théo renifla.

'J'ai froid.' Pansy se frotta les mains.

'J'ai dû louper l'exercice. Rien de différent de mon côté.' Draco continua d'agiter sa baguette.

Grégory commença à nouveau à respirer, il était le seul à voir l'inscription. Bien qu'apparemment, son sort avait un effet particulièrement clair à comprendre.

Ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, le jeune homme laissa la journée s'écouler sans un mot malgré l'agitation ambiante. Une vie au côté de Draco ? En un sens, c'était déjà vrai depuis ses onze ans. Mais, bien sûr, là, c'était quand même un autre niveau. Oh, évidemment, Grégory serait heureux de prendre ce chemin, mais ce n'était qu'une possibilité.

En entrant dans leur dortoir, Grégory s'inquiéta immédiatement pour sa santé car Draco avait cette expression dans le regard, celle qui avait le don de lui faire oublier jusqu'à son propre nom.

'Grégory, j'ai une question pour toi. Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu es resté pour m'aider avec mes missions. Qu'est-ce qui as changé ?' Draco se rapprocha lentement de Grégory d'une démarche fluide.

'Rien. Tu es occupé en ce moment, et moi j'ai besoin de mon propre espace aussi.' Grégory s'approcha de son bureau. 'Merci pour le parfum, mais je peux m'en passer.'

'Qui es-tu allé voir hier soir ? Cette personne a vraiment mauvais goût en parfum' Draco se tenait maintenant devant son ami.

'Personne, j'étais dans le parc. Et puis, tes questions, ça suffit.' Grégory s'installa sur son lit et commença à travailler sur son devoir de potion.

Draco s'installa à son tour sur le lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Grégory pour ensuite remonter jusqu'à la mâchoire. Puis, Draco approcha doucement le visage de Grégory près du sien. 'Pour ce soir, je ne vais pas insister, mais cette conversation n'est pas finie.'

Le regard de Grégory tomba sur la main de Draco , il trouva alors le courage de formuler à haute voix sa pensée. 'A la fin de l'année, cette vie, ici, sera finie. Nous irons sûrement dans des écoles différentes.'

'De la poudre de cheminette ou un petit transplanage peuvent suffire pour pouvoir se rejoindre.' Draco secoua légèrement son ami. 'Mais pour ce soir, viens dans notre salle commune avec nous, j'ai reçu un nouveau livre ce matin.'

'Non, j'ai besoin de calme pour finir mon devoir, demain si tu veux.'

'D'accord, on va rester ici'. Draco s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit de Grégory, attirant d'un accio son livre. Puis, il enleva ses chaussures et posa ses pieds sur les genoux de Grégory.

C'est à ce moment que Gregory renonça à étudier, il tira doucement sur la cheville de Draco afin de l'attirer jusqu'à lui. 'Tu es pénible ce soir.'

Draco se redressa et s'accrocha au cou de son ami pour pouvoir lui chuchoter à l'oreille. 'Tu es si patient, mon Grégory.'

Grégory sursauta quand Coquecigrue entra en collision avec son oreiller. Le petit messager approcha les deux garçons en tendant joyeusement sa patte.

Grégory récupéra le message. 'Il y a une session d'étude en commun dans la grande salle pour le sortilège des possibilités.'

'Pourquoi pas, Blaise et Théo doivent encore être dans notre salle commune.' Draco se leva et s'étira légèrement.

Grégory passa le trajet à se retenir de changer de forme, ayant Coquecigrue sur son épaule, la tentation était grande. Mais, Grégory sursauta quand une main se posa sur sa hanche.

'Tu ne m'écoutes pas! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier ce stupide hiboux ?'

Grégory effleura du bout des doigts le cou de Draco, sans prononcer un seul mot, la présence de Blaise et Théo le dissuadant de s'exprimer.

Arrivant à destination, Grégory se concentra sur son objectif, c'était une parfaite occasion pour remettre discrètement le bracelet à Hermione. Et en parlant du loup, à peine le temps de s'asseoir que la jeune fille arrivait comme une tornade à leur table.

'Merci d'écrire votre nom sur ce parchemin. Mon sort des possibilités est lié à l'écriture.'

Grégory n'hésita pas à ajouter son nom sur le parchemin. Pendant qu'Hermione marchait vers la table suivante, mécontente devant son échec à obtenir la même chose de Draco, Grégory utilisa à un sort de lévitation doublé d'un sort d'invisibilité temporaire afin de glisser son petit paquet dans le sac ouvert de sa camarade. Puis, il massa le bas du dos de Draco dans l'espoir de le retenir d'aller provoquer une nouvelle dispute avec son ennemi préféré.

ooOOoo

Prochain chapitre : dans quelques petites minutes.


	5. Draco n'est pas un romantique

Chapitre 5 : Draco n'est pas un romantique

A la fin de la semaine, Grégory regardait Draco s'agiter dans leur dortoir.

'Draco, ce n'est pas grave, je sais bien que tu détestes quand un sort ne fonctionne pas, mais tu as juste à rédiger un plan de dissertation différent.'

'Je n'ai pas besoin de possibilités, j'ai mes propres certitudes. Je suis fatigué, toi aussi ?' Draco rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers son lit sans attendre de réponse.

Grégory avait un mauvais pressentiment, c'est pourquoi il tournait en rond dans son lit. Finalement, il se tourna afin de jeter un lumos, puis le jeune homme laissa son regard errer sur son voisin de lit, admirant le reflet blond des cheveux de Draco. Mais, Grégory se leva quand il remarqua que la malle ouverte de son ami. En s'approchant du coffre afin de fermer celui-ci, Grégory remarqua sans vouloir être indiscret un épais dossier portant l'emblème d'une célèbre école de métamorphose. Grégory soupira un peu tristement, Draco était vraiment doué dans ce domaine. Grégory soutenait le choix de Draco, son ami avait raison de ne pas céder face à ses parents car il ne serait pas heureux dans une école sorcière de commerce ou de potions. Mais, c'était une place dans laquelle il était incapable de le suivre. Bien sûr, Grégory pouvait très bien avoir sa propre vie, il n'avait pas de maître. Souhaitant arrêter ses tristes pensées, il allait fermer la malle quand son regard tomba sur un second dossier ranger à côté du premier. Celui-ci provenait d'une école de sortilèges, Grégory resta figé un instant avant de soulever la couverture. Son souffle se coupa en constatant que le formulaire d'inscription était à son nom. Le jeune homme jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au contenu du meuble. Un à un, le jeune homme scruta les documents qui s'avérèrent être des brochures d'universités enseignant la métamorphose et les sortilèges au même endroit. Il y avait aussi de nombreux documents relatifs à la recherche d'un appartement dans ces différentes villes. Draco avait bien caché son jeu quand Grégory avait évoqué le sujet.

Les réflexions de Grégory s'arrêtèrent d'un coup quand une main pâle se posa sur son bras et qu'une voix masculine chuchota au creux de son oreille.

'Tu as presque épuisé ma patiente, tu sais ? J'ai attendu que tu sois prêt. Et une petite précision, je ne sors plus avec ce sixième année, j'ai essayé de te faire réagir, mais que veux-tu ? Un plan ne fonctionne pas toujours.'

Et Grégory se retourna afin de pouvoir voir le visage de Draco. 'Et quel est ce plan ? Et quel est son but ?'

'Il est trop tôt pour en parler, mais je peux peut-être te donner un indice.'

Et Draco se pencha doucement, laissant à Grégory la possibilité de reculer, et frôla de ses lèvres celles du brun. Grégory essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point point il était heureux.

'J'ai eu un doute quand tu as commencé à disparaître de plus en plus. Et quand je t'ai retrouvé devant un autre dortoir sentant le parfum d'un autre, finalement c'est moi le plus jaloux. J'ai peut-être trop attendu, mais je voulais être prêt, prendre des renseignements sur divers sujets pour assurer notre avenir. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Grégory.' Draco se tourna vers les deux autres lits et ajouta 'Blaise, je sais que tu es réveillé'.

Blaise ria mais ne bougea pas de sous ses draps.'Franchement, Draco, il était temps. Maintenant, si ces messieurs veulent bien retourner dormir.'

Grégory se releva et commença à se diriger vers son lit quand, sans savoir pourquoi, il changea de direction et marcha vers la porte.

'Grégory, tu vas où ?!' Draco se rapprocha lui aussi de la porte.

Mais, l'esprit de Gregory était vide, il devait juste continuer à marcher car il sentait une forte magie le poser à le faire. Ce ne fût que lorsque Draco lui lança un petrificus totalus qu'il commença à lutter pour reprendre le contrôle, le sort n'ayant pas l'effet d'immobilisation escompté, mais cela suffit à relâcher pendant une fraction de seconde l'étau du premier sortilège. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, Grégory se transforma en oiseau, et l'attraction cessa. Encore un peu perturbé, il se réfugia au creux du cou de Draco.

Du haut de son perchoir, Grégory regarda Blaise se rapprocher du lit de Théo et secouer ce dernier pour le réveiller tout en marmonnant à propos des personnes capable de dormir en toutes circonstances. Pendant que Blaise expliquait la situation à un Théo qui peinait vraiment à ouvrir les yeux, Draco s'adressa à son passager.

'Grégory, si tu vas bien et que tu as une explication à fournir, transformes-toi. Si tu ne veux ou ne peux pas de transformer à nouveau, mais que tu veux juste un peu de temps, vas de poser sur mon lit. Si tu as besoin d'aide, restes sur mon épaule et on va appeler un professeur.'

Grégory ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Après un petit moment, Draco pointa sa baguette vers la porte et énonça la formule permettant d'enclencher le mécanisme d'alarme avertissant d'un problème dans le dortoir requérant la présence d'un professeur. Cependant, le messager que constituait la gravure du serpent qui décorait la porte ne se sépara pas de son support pour remplir son rôle.

'C'est pas ta semaine, Draco.' Blaise se rapprocha à son tour de la porte et essaya lui-même.

Alors que Blaise échouait, Théo commença par enfiler un pull avant de saisir sa baguette.' Le mécanisme doit être hors d'usage, on va se rendre à l'infirmerie.'

ooOOoo

Draco est très sérieux quand il élabore un plan, surtout quand il est déterminé. Grégory n'a juste rien vu venir :-)

Prochain chapitre : la semaine prochaine


	6. Une nuit d'attente

Deponia : Oui, Draco a enfin manifesté clairement son intérêt pour Grégory :-)

Xio Fujiwra Malfoy Hyuuga : Merci :-) . Oui, Draco est déterminé en ce qui concerne Grégory, c'est pour cette raison que Draco a échoué avec ce sortilège.

OoOOoo

Voilà la suite de l'épisode concernant la mystérieuse attraction :-)

Chapitre 6 : Une nuit d'attente

Grégory regarda Blaise avancer vers la porte et Draco commença à le suivre quand Blaise se retourna vers eux.

'C'est bloqué, je ne peux pas ouvrir la porte.' L'expression de Blaise se fit plus sérieuse.

Théo se décida à agir le premier. 'Il y a un sérieux problème. Essayons d'envoyer un patronus.'

Draco et Blaise se poussèrent afin de laisser de la place à Théo. Mais, Grégory devina que rien ne pouvait sortir cette pièce. Il vola donc jusqu'au lit de Draco pour se poser sur l'oreiller. Pendant que Théo essayait un nombre incalculable de sorts, Grégory se concentra sur Draco afin de juger la réaction de ce dernier devant sa nouvelle forme. Et Draco avait croisé les bras et le regardait avec les yeux plissés. Grégory poussa un petit cri strident, fier de pouvoir à ce point surprendre son ami. Et d'un coup, la réalité le frappa en plein visage, Draco était plus que son ami maintenant. Mais, les pensées de Grégory cessèrent de s'agiter quand Draco s'approcha de lui. Un oiseau était sauvage par nature, ne laissant presque jamais personne les approcher, et encore moins les toucher, même si Grégory avait une petite préférence pour se poser sur une épaule. Grégory lutta contre l'instinct qui parfois était fort dans cette forme. Mais, Draco n'était pas n'importe qui pour Grégory alors il resta immobile. Cependant, quand Blaise se rapprocha aussi du lit, Grégory vola immédiatement vers le haut d'une armoire.

Draco se tourna vers Blaise. 'Grégory est un animagus, n'est pas ?'

Blaise donna une tape sur le bras de Drago. 'Tu es trop occupé avec tes petites affaires pour te rendre compte de quoi ce soit. Moi, je ne suis pas étonné. Théo n'arrive pas ouvrir la porte, on va organiser des tours de garde jusqu'au matin. Je vais prendre le premier tour. Grégory va sûrement conserver cette forme, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus prudent à faire.'

Grégory regarda Draco s'asseoir sur son lit, Grégory voyait que Draco était sur les nerfs, encore plus que d'habitude. Sa posture était droite, ses mâchoires serrées et son regard froid. Grégory ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où Draco se semblait pas sur le point d'exploser, peut-être avant la guerre, ou encore avant ça, quand ils étaient encore des enfants. Grégory s'envola jusqu'à se poser à nouveau sur l'oreiller de Draco. Ce dernier s'allongea et posa sa tête non loin du petit animal, observant celui-ci.

Finalement, aucun d'entre eux ne ferma les yeux cette nuit-là. Théo et Blaise alternèrent entre travailler sur leurs devoirs et jouer à la bataille explosive tout en surveillant la porte. Grégory passa sa nuit à se reposer tout en regardant Draco. Et Grégory redoutait le pire, parce que Draco avait la même expression qu'il portait toujours quand le jeune homme prenait de décisions importantes.

La porte se débloqua juste avant l'heure du petit-déjeuner et Grégory se décida à reprendre forme humaine. Grégory se transforma sans problème et aucune magie n'essaya de l'attirer. Ses compagnons de dortoir le regardèrent anxieusement.

Grégory les informa de l'état de la situation. 'Je vais bien. C'était juste une petite attraction. Gardons ce qui s'est passé entre nous.'

'Et si cela recommence ?' Théo leva un bras en signe d'impuissance.

'On verra à ce moment-là.' Grégory se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se revêtir son uniforme.

Lorsque Grégory regagna le dortoir afin de nouer sa cravate devant le miroir du dortoir, il ne restait que Draco dans la pièce. Grégory remarqua l'air sérieux de Draco, mais il n'osa pas l'approcher, étant déstabilisé par les événements de la nuit. Cependant, Draco n'avait pas pour habitude d'hésiter, il s'approcha donc confiant de Grégory et effleura du bout des doigts les lèvres de Grégory.

'Je veux entendre les détails sur cette fameuse attraction. Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui a lancé le sortilège. Et en pleine nuit, ce n'était certainement pas avec de bonnes intentions.' Draco posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de Grégory.

Grégory ne savait pas quoi répondre, n'ayant pas d'explications supplémentaires à fournir. Et afin de cacher sa propre inquiétude, le jeune homme se détourna de Draco en se penchant pour saisir son sac.

Draco ne se laissa pas distraire. 'Restons ensemble toute la journée.'

Après un instant d'étonnement, Grégory hocha simplement la tête afin d'exprimer son accord, connaissant le danger d'être seul en cas de nouvel accident de ce type.

A la fin du trajet vers leur table dans la grande salle, Grégory remarqua que les élèves de Poufsouffle étaient assis aux quatre tables. Et cela n'était pas normal, il n'était pas rare de voir un élève rejoindre une autre table, mais pas autant d'élèves en même temps. C'est donc avec méfiance que Grégory s'installa près de Pansy, Blaise et Théo. L'attention de Grégory se porta sur un élève de dernière année de Poufsouffle qui se trouva être son voisin de table et qui avait laissé un manuel ouvert devant lui pendant qu'il discutait avec un groupe de septième année. La curiosité du serpentard se réveilla en lisant les schémas de sortilèges. Grégory tenta donc de lire la page le plus discrètement possible tout en essayant de lire le titre de l'ouvrage. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Grégory abandonna sa lecture afin de finir de manger et de suivre la conversation en cours.

C'est lorsqu'il tourna la tête à nouveau vers son voisin de table, ce dernier était parti en laissant son livre maintenant fermé. Grégory décida de regarder de plus près ce livre. Ce dernier était petit et la couverture passa d'une couleur jaune à une couleur verte lorsque Grégory posa sa main dessus. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui pour savoir si quelqu'un avait remarqué ce phénomène, mais personne ne regardait dans sa direction. Bien que méfiant face à ce livre, Grégory souleva la couverture après avoir constaté l'absence de titre et d'auteur, cependant il stoppa son geste lorsque une légère attraction émana du livre. Une attraction de la même sorte que celle de la nuit. Grégory ne paniqua pas et il commença à se lever afin d'essayer de retrouver l'élève qui avait laissé le livre. Mais, une nouvelle fois, Grégory changea d'avis, car si Draco venait à se mêler à cette histoire et à concocter un plan de son cru, la situation pouvait très vite devenir bien plus compliquée. Grégory se décida donc pour aller cacher ce livre à la première occasion afin de pouvoir l'étudier de plus près. Grégory essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur la conversation de ses amis qui débattait à présent de la première sortie de l'année scolaire à Pré-au-Lard, sujet qui était heureusement suffisamment intéressant pour avoir distrait l'ensemble de ses amis.

OoOOoo

Une petite précision : la maison Poufsouffle aura un rôle intéressant.


	7. Le secret de Poudlard

Deponia : Ce livre a plusieurs fonctions. Dans ce chapitre, je parle de sa fonction première. Et dans les chapitres à venir, il y aura des passages sur ses autres fonctions :-)

Lily : Je suis contente d'avoir réussi ma surprise pour mes nouvelles fics :-)

C'est vrai que Draco était vraiment distant dans les premiers chapitres, j'ai augmenté le niveau tactile, après réflexion, parce que je ne veux pas que Draco soit du genre petit-ami froid. Et puis, Grégory et Draco se connaissent depuis des années, et comme Grégory n'est pas un grand bavard, j'ai pensé que c'était un autre moyen de communication entre eux. Mais, tu as raison, c'est peut être un changement un peu brusque par rapport au début de la fic :-)

Pour l'histoire avec la maison Poufsouffle, on en reparle après ce chapitre si tu veux bien.

Biz

ooOOoo

Chapitre 7 : le secret de Poudlard

La journée de Grégory se passa sans problème, cependant il avait hâte de retrouver un petit peu au calme. Draco, Blaise et Théo étaient restés en permanence à ses côtés. C'est au moment de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour une session d'études en commun que la situation changea. Le groupe de Grégory croisa un autre groupe composé d'un nombre important d'étudiants de la maison de Poufsouffle et le serpentard se retrouva séparer de ses amis. Grégory se retourna pour attendre l'arrivée des trois autres garçons, mais une part du groupe semblait bloquer volontairement le passage, et la seconde partie de la foule le poussa dans la direction opposée. Grégory se retrouva, sans vraiment s'en être rendu compte devant l'entrée de la maison des Poufsouffle.

Les tonneaux marquant l'entrée de salle semblait ordinaires mis à part un tonneau qui était en fait une petite bibliothèque contenant une série du même livre, identique à celui que Grégory avait dans sons sac. Grégory remarqua alors qu'il était seul dans le couloir et que le groupe avait continué son chemin. Grégory décida d'ajouter son exemplaire du livre car c'était la décision la plus sage à prendre, en espérant que l'attraction cesse. Et Grégory s'étonna de voir les mécanismes s'activer afin d'ouvrir l'accès à la salle commune. Bien sûr un serpentard n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans une autre salle commune que la sienne. Grégory savait que ce n'est pas le bon mécanisme d'ouverture, puisque ce n'était pas un secret, il n'y avait pas d'objet à porter sur soi permettant d'ouvrir les passages. Grégory allait partir, la sécurité surclassant sa curiosité. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu le brusque coup d'attraction. Et sans personne pour l'arrêter, il entra dans la salle commune.

Grégory se figea devant la vision de la pièce. La salle commune de Poufsouffle n'était pas constituée pour être une salle de repos. Les murs étaient tapissés avec des plans de tous les étages de Poudlard. Et au centre de la pièce, un gigantesque livre était ouvert. Et Grégory se pencha sur le livre afin de connaître le sujet de l'ouvrage. La page de gauche comportait le texte suivant : Bienvenu, vous êtes actuellement dans une pièce annexe de la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Cette maison est en charge de la maintenance de la structure du château. Le Choixpeau ayant pour consigne de sélectionner les élèves les plus aptes à effectuer cette tâche que ce soit par loyauté ou pour possession de talents particuliers. D'autres élèves en provenance des autres maisons pourront être chargés de réparations en cas de dégâts importants. Merci de consulter la liste des tâches qui portent spécialement votre nom. Vous trouverez tous les instructions et outils nécessaires dans cette salle. Ceci est un message des fondateurs et aucun refus ne sera accepté. Dès votre sortie de cette salle, un sort vous sera apposée afin de garantir votre silence.' Grégory resta quelques instants figés par la surprise et se demanda si cela était une blague. Grégory décida donc de sortir de la pièce avec la ferme attention d'oublier ce qu'il avait lu, la porte ne sembla pas montrer de signer de résistance.

Grégory se dépêcha de rejoindre le couloir de la bibliothèque et à sa grande surprise, il retrouva Draco, Blaise et Théo attendant patiemment devant la porte des toilettes qui était juste un couloir plus loin que celle de la bibliothèque. Grégory commença à devenir très inquiet de la tournure des événements. Et c'est à ce moment que quelque chose tira sur le bas de son pull. Grégory baissa la tête pour s'apercevoir que la chose en question était en fait un elfe de maison.

L'elfe avait un air extrêmement sérieux. 'Maître Goyle a oublié sa clé. Maître Goyle doit garder le secret et il ne pas s'inquiéter pour ses amis qui ont reçu un léger sort d'oubliette. Ils n'auront plus de souvenir de l'appel de cette nuit, mais Maître Draco n'a pas oublié sa déclaration.'

L'elfe avait effectivement le livre avec lui, Grégory le récupéra pour le mettre à nouveau dans son sac. L'elfe claqua ses doigts et Grégory se retrouva à l'intérieur des toilettes. Après avoir pris une brève inspiration, Grégory se décida à sortir pour rejoindre les trois autres. Et c'est seulement quand Draco lui adressa un sourire qu'il se calma un peu.

Draco se rapprocha de son petit ami. 'Grégory, tu es un peu pâle, ça va ?'

'Rentrons au dortoir, je ne veux plus aller à la bibliothèque'. Grégory posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Draco, afin de se rassurer un peu.

Draco ne posa pas de question et après un petit signe à leurs amis, Grégory se retrouva à marcher rapidement vers leur salle commune au côté de Draco, laissant Blaise et Théo derrière eux.

Une fois à destination, Draco attira Grégory vers lui. 'Qu'as-tu ? Tu sembles si nerveux ? C'est le fait que nous sortions ensemble ? Tu as changé d'avis ?'

Grégory décida de ne pas tenter de raconter la vérité, parce qu'apparemment les fondateurs avaient prévu des moyens pour assurer le secret. Peut-être que si Grégory pouvait parler avec d'autres personnes ayant accès à la même pièce, il serait rassuré. En attendant, il était hors de question que Draco commence à douter. Alors, Grégory laissa sa timidité de côté et il alla se nicher dans les bras de Draco.

Draco caressa le dos de Grégory. 'Tu sais, tu ne seras pas mon petit secret. Si tu veux, dès demain matin, on l'annoncera à toute l'école. Ma famille n'est pas très appréciée en ce moment, j'ai un peu peur que tu sois attaqué parce que tu sors avec moi.'

Grégory se contenta d'embrasser Draco. Il savait que malgré la réputation de son petit-ami, il y aurait toujours des personnes pour tenter sa chance auprès de Draco et Grégory refusait d'avoir à supporter de devoir voir de ses propres yeux toutes ses tentatives. 'Je suis d'accord pour l'annonce.' Grégory poussa Draco jusqu'à son lit. 'Parle-moi un peu des renseignements que tu as réuni sur les écoles'. Draco s'installa confortablement et Grégory se laissa apaiser par le son de la voix de son petit-ami.

ooOOoo

J'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas juste que la maison Poufsouffle soit la seule à sembler ne pas avoir de mérite. Alors, voilà, j'ai imaginé qu'ils étaient en fait des sortes d'agents en mission secrète. Mais, bien sûr, l'histoire va rester concentrée sur l'histoire entre Grégory et Draco.


	8. Visite nocturne

Ptitcoeurfragile : Merci pour cette nouvelle review :-)

Deponia : Oui, Grégory est choisi pour effectuer des réparations car il est très doué en sortilèges.

ooOOoo

Chapitre 8 : visite nocturne

Grégory se réveilla en sursaut en entendant les alarmes. Pendant un instant, il se demanda où il se trouvait, puis le jeune homme constata qu'il faisait encore jour et qu'il portait encore son uniforme. En relevant la tête, Grégory constata qu'il était dans le lit de Draco, et que le propriétaire du dit lit était lui aussi en train de dormir. Ils s'étaient donc endormis au milieu de leur discussion à propos des écoles.

Et cette alarme était celle que Grégory avait lui-même installé pour les prévenir en cas d'intrusion dans le dortoir. Et il y avait effectivement un intrus dans la pièce, le Baron Sanglant se tenait juste à côté du lit.

Le fantôme parla après avoir constaté le réveil du serpentard. 'Il serait bon de vous mettre à la tâche dans les plus brefs délais, maintes réparations sont attendues dans divers sections du château. L'équipe de sorciers professionnels qui a opéré les premiers réparations cet été après la bataille n'ont effectué que des réparations sommaires. Consultez votre livre.'

Grégory se résolut à devoir croire en cette histoire. Après avoir sorti et ouvert le fameux ouvrage de sa cachette, le livre portait l'inscription suivante 'Grégory Goyle : tour Serdaigle, mécanisme de protection de l'ouverture de la salle commune.' Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Grégory : il allait approcher la dernière salle commune qu'il n'avait pas encore visité.

Grégory retourna auprès de Draco et il jeta un sort garantissant qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Grégory jaugea du regard le Baron Sanglant car il refusait de laisser Draco seul avec le fantôme.

Le fantôme sembla rapidement comprendre la situation. 'Je suis ici pour effectuer un tour de garde. Au moindre signe de réveil, un message vous sera transmis par le biais de votre livre et vous serez prié de revenir le plus rapidement possible.'

Après une brève hésitation, Grégory se décida à se rendre à l'emplacement désigné. Pendant le trajet, il en regarda à nouveau les pages du livre et il commença à lire les consignes qui apparaissaient. Et Grégory se retrouva emporté par la complexité du sortilège qui était décrit. Sans voir le temps défiler, Grégory enchaîna les sortilèges de réparation, pas à pas. Et cela était passionnant pour lui, constituant un apprentissage et une expérience sans égal. Après avoir terminé sa tâche, c'est un peu fatigué qu'il regagna son dortoir. Après un hochement de tête en direction du Baron Sanglant, Grégory se rapprocha du lit de Draco et passa délicatement une main sur les cheveux de Draco, le cœur battant par ce geste qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour.

Après quelques instants, sans avertissement et sans savoir comment, Grégory se retrouva installé sur le lit par une magie puissante. Une fois remis de sa surprise, il gigota afin de pouvoir mieux s'installer aux côtés de Draco. La magie de ce dernier avait toujours un côté plus instable une fois qu'il dormait. Grégory jetta un coup d'oeil à ses vêtements, souhaitant pouvoir se changer. Il attira donc d'un accio ses vêtements et se changea le plus rapidement possible sans se lever. Le jeune était fatigué et il était très bien là où il était, lutter contre Draco serait une source inutile de fatigue supplémentaire.

Le lendemain matin, Grégory se leva en premier afin de profiter du calme pour se préparer. En revenant près de son lit, il constata que Draco était aussi sorti de son lit. Par curiosité, il jeta un coup d'œil à son livre tout en se demandant s'il devait faire un tour dans la salle annexe des Poufsouffle dans l'espoir d'obtenir d'autres renseignements. Grégory avait déjà découvert que son exemplaire était une clé pour accéder à la salle, un manuel d'instruction et aussi un messager. C'est en vérifiant qu'il avait bien rangé son devoir sur le sort des possibilités qu'il se rappela que Draco avait décidé d'annoncer au reste de l'école qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Et en un instant, l'inquiétude commença à envahir Grégory, quel était le plan de Draco pour l'annonce ?

Grégory chercha alors Draco, la salle de bain était occupée par Blaise et Théo dormait toujours. Grégory fonça alors vers la salle commune et l'ambiance y était lourde. Il y trouva bien Draco, et ce dernier semblait en pleine dispute. Grégory se figea en reconnaissant Astoria Greengrass comme étant la personne qui discutait avec autant d'animation avec Draco. Ils parlaient à voix basse, mais leurs expressions furieuses attiraient les regards de tous les élèves présents.

C'est à ce moment que Grégory repéra Pansy qui se dirigeait vers lui. C'est avec une mine un peu défaite que Pansy le salua.

Grégory souria nerveusement 'Pansy ? Que se passe-t-il ?'

Pansy murmura 'Astoria n'a jamais caché qu'elle voulait sortir avec Draco. Chaque matin, elle vient parler à Draco.'

ooOOoo

Je n'ai rien contre le personnage d'Astoria, mais elle ne va pas faciliter la vie de Grégory.

Finalement, l'annonce sera pour le prochain chapitre parce que j'avais la scène avec le Baron Sanglant qui m'est venue à l'esprit.


	9. Une demande inattendue

Note : Je suis désolée pour ces semaines d'absence. Plusieurs événements ont complètement changé mon rythme de vie. Je suis encore en train de m'adapter à ce nouveau rythme, et j'essaye de m'organiser pour continuer à écrire. Je n'abandonne pas mes fics. Merci pour votre patiente.

ooOOoo

Deponia : Astoria va vraiment aller loin pour éloigner Grégory de Draco.

ooOOoo

Chapitre 9 : une demande inattendue

Grégory regarda de loin la suite de la dispute entre Draco et Astoria. Pansy décida quant à elle de retourner dans son dortoir, peu intéressée par l'événement. Au bout de quelques secondes, Grégory commença à s'alarmer quand la magie de Draco commença à s'agiter. Au moment où le jeune homme pensa qu'il devrait peut-être intervenir, Draco quitta Astoria alors qu'elle semblait être au milieu d'une phrase.

Grégory emboîta le pas à son petit-ami et le rattrapa rapidement malgré le fait que Draco avançait vite. Il était en colère, Grégory le savait même en le voyant uniquement que de dos. Une fois arrivé à son niveau, Grégory posa simplement une main sur l'épaule de Draco, ne craignant pas d'être blessé par la magie de Draco qui s'agitait toujours. Draco se retourna vers lui.

\- Draco ? Que se passe-t-il avec cette fille ?

\- Elle n'a pas d'importance. Je vais m'occuper de régler cette situation rapidement.

\- Quelle situation ?

Grégory savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse lorsqu'il observa l'expression de Draco changer pour devenir plus calme. Mais, contrairement à ses prévisions, Draco continua à parler.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

\- Oui ?

\- La sortie de Pré-au-Lard est ce samedi. J'ai rendez-vous avec ma mère et je souhaite que tu viennes avec moi la rencontrer.

\- Draco, je connais ta mère depuis aussi longtemps que je suis né. Bien sûr que je vais venir la saluer. Mais, j'imagine qu'il y a plus que cela ? De quoi en retourne-t-il réellement ?

\- Viendras-tu même si je ne te donne pas plus de précisions ?

Grégory se demandait bien ce que Draco était en train d'organiser. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse donner une réponse, une voix féminine s'éleva près d'eux.

\- C'est lui !

Grégory tourna la tête pour apercevoir Astoria qui se tenait non loin d'eux. Grégory s'attendait à une nouvelle dispute. Mais, la jeune fille s'approcha simplement de lui. Elle semblait ravie et ses yeux reflétaient une lueur calculatrice. Cependant, elle passa près d'eux pour continuer son chemin sans s'arrêter.

Grégory s'interrogea sur le sens de la phrase de la jeune fille, craignant d'en deviner la signification. Elle avait sûrement deviner la nouvelle relation que Grégory partageait avec Draco. Grégory se tourna à nouveau vers Draco pour s'apercevoir que le jeune homme s'était complètement figé.

Devant ce mauvais signe, Grégory décida d'utiliser une nouvelle technique pour détendre l'atmosphère. Puisqu'ils avaient déjà pris la décision de ne pas garder le secret, Grégory s'approcha lentement de Draco sans se préoccuper d'être au milieu d'un couloir. Puis, il posa ses mains sur le dos de Draco. A ce contact, Draco tourna enfin le regard dans sa direction. Grégory se contenta de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Son petit-ami ne sembla pas plus réagir. Mais, Grégory savait qu'il avait toute l'attention de Draco. Après quelques instants, Draco se décontracta entre ses bras.

Grégory profita du ce moment ensemble, essayant de repousser l'inquiétude qu'Astoria avait déclenché. Il se raccrocha à l'idée que les hommes de la famille Malefoy ne trompait jamais leurs compagnes ou compagnons.

Grégory revient à l'instant présent lorsque Draco recula. Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours en silence. Lorsque Grégory entra dans la salle de cours de potion, il s'attendait à ce qu'Astoria se soit arrangée pour répandre la rumeur. Cependant, personne ne semblait s'occupait d'eux. La journée s'écoula sans aucun événement particulier, bien que Grégory s'inquiéta de ce que tramait la jeune fille.


	10. Catastrophe

Grégory va devoir être solide pour affronter ce qui va arriver. Il faut vraiment être fort pour sortir avec un Malefoy. Mais, Grégory en est capable.

ooOOoo

Chapitre 10 : catastrophe

Samedi matin, Grégory se réveilla dès que son réveil sonna. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit à garder les yeux ouverts et à s'inquiéter de ce qui allait se passer. La mère de Draco l'avait toujours traité correctement, mais il craignait sa réaction quand elle apprendrait qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Grégory était sur que Draco avait décidé de parler d'eux à sa mère. Draco était nerveux depuis plusieurs jours, et Grégory ne voyait pas d'autres raisons qui auraient pu mettre Draco dans cet état puisqu'Astoria s'était faite discrète dernièrement.

Il se leva et constata qu'il était le premier à être levé. Grégory s'approcha du lit de Draco. Ce dernier dormait sur le côté. Grégory se pencha vers le jeune homme. Puis, il posa sa main gauche sur celle de Draco. Avec sa main droite, Grégory arrêta la programmation du réveil de Draco.

\- Draco.

Au son de la voix de Grégory, Draco se réveilla immédiatement et se redressa pour s'asseoir dans le lit.

\- Vite, si nous pouvons arriver encore plus tôt que prévu, ce serait une très bonne chose. Viens.

Draco se leva rapidement de son lit et tira Gérogy avec lui vers la salle de bain. Ils se préparèrent rapidement. Grégory était maintenant vraiment inquiet de voir à quel point Draco semblait stressé.

Les deux jeunes hommes se déplacèrent au pas de course vers l'entrée du château. Grégory décida alors d'essayer de calmer Draco.

\- Ta mère ne va pas être encore arrivée. Il est trop tôt. Le rendez-vous n'est que dans une heure.

\- Ma mère sera sûrement en avance. Elle sait à quel point c'est important.

Grégory se demanda s'il devait arrêter de marcher et prendre le temps d'essayer d'obtenir plus d'informations. Mais, il décida de continuer à suivre le rythme de marche infernal de son petit-ami. Mais, Draco avançait si vite qu'après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient bien seuls, il décida de se transformer en oiseau afin de pouvoir tenir la distance nécessaire.

Ils arrivèrent à Pré-Au-Lard en un temps record, Draco les orienta vers la gare. Deux silhouettes se profilaient à l'horizon. Draco sembla reconnaître l'identité des personnes avant lui et commença à courir vers les deux silhouettes habillées de capes.

\- Astoria !

Les deux personnes se retournèrent et abaissèrent leurs capuchons. Narcissa Malefoy semblait surprise par le comportement de son fils. Tandis qu'Astoria souriait largement, d'un sourire terrifiant selon l'avis de Grégory. La mère de Draco tenait un écrin sur lequel reposait une bague. Dès qu'Astoria remarqua la présence de Draco et avant que personne ne puisse réagir, elle arracha la bague de son emballage et la passa à son doigt. Avec un air victorieux, la jeune fille se contenta de lever sa main en direction de Draco et d'ainsi exhiber une bague. Draco poussa un cri de colère et pointa sa baguette vers la jeune fille.

\- Je veux que tu enlèves immédiatement cette bague de fiançailles ! Tu n'as aucun droit de la porter ! Et, ne crois pas que tu puisses obtenir quand se soit de moi grâce à ce bijoux. Ce n'est pas à toi qu'elle revient de droit. Tu vas juste gagner un peu de temps, mais je te jure que j'épouserai Grégory.

Narcissa se retourna vers son fils.

\- Grégory ? Tu m'as prévenu que tu avais choisi la personne avec la personne avec laquelle tu allais passer ta vie, mais tu ne pas donné plus de précisions. Cette situation est vraiment regrettable. Et, ceci, Mademoiselle, était une bien mauvaise idée.

Grégory n'arriva pas à comprendre le reste de la conversation, stupéfait par ce qui venait de se passer. Il venait d'apprendre que Draco voulait l'épouser. Bien sûr, il se souvenait parfaitement avoir lu le mot 'époux' grâce au sortilège des possibilités. Mais, se l'entendre dire était d'un autre niveau. Grégory avait besoin de se poser, il n'avait pas la force de continuer à se maintenir en vol. Naturellement, il vola jusqu'à Draco et se posa sur son épaule.

Mais, rapidement, la situation le frappa de plein fouet, Astoria venait de voler la bague de fiançailles traditionnelle de la famille Malefoy. Grégory avait déjà vu ce bijoux des années auparavant. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Draco l'avait emmené dans une partie du manoir où plusieurs biens étaient gardés sous haute sécurité. Cette bague avait plusieurs siècles et était utilisée générations après générations.

Puis, l'esprit de Grégory se reconnecta à la réalité lorsque ma magie de Draco irradia littéralement du jeune homme. La mère de Draco était en train de parler.

\- Retourne au château mon fils. Je vais lui parler.

Draco se retourna et retourna au château encore plus rapidement si cela était possible. Dès qu'ils franchirent le portail, Grégory s'envola et se décala de quelques centimètres et se transforma à nouveau. Puis, il attrapa Draco et le serra contre lui.

\- Du calme, Draco. Ce n'est rien. Nous trouverons une solution.

\- Elle va pouvoir annoncer officiellement nos fiançailles. Il faudra au moins un mois minimum avant que je puisse annoncer la rupture de cette fausse alliance. Et, nous allons devoir arrêter de sortir ensemble pendant ce temps-là. C'est écrit dans le contrat de fiançailles qui va avec la bague que je lui dois fidélité. Comment peux-tu rester si calme.

Grégory serra plus fort Draco contre lui.

\- Doutes-tu de moi ? Je suis à tes côtés depuis des années. Crois-tu que cela soit suffisant pour m'éloigner de toi. Je te fais confiance, fais lui regretter son geste.

Draco sembla se calmer un instant.

\- Je suis désolé, Grégory.

\- Allons, nous avons connu pire situation.

Grégory avait envie d'embrasser Draco, mais il n'en avait plus le droit. Le système de contrat lié à la bague était un contrat magique contenant de nombreuses clauses. Et, en cas d'absence de fidélité, la fiancée pourrait obtenir beaucoup en échange.

Grégory ne se laisserai vaincre si facilement. Déjà, il cherchait des solutions pour rester proche de Draco, d'une manière différente certes, mais bien plus proche que ne le serait jamais Astoria.

\- Viens, allons trouver Blaise et Théo. Peut-être pourront-ils nous aider. C'est une bonne chose que j'ai protégé le dortoir moi-même. Nous devons absolument te trouver un endroit où elle ne pourra pas venir te chercher. Les filles ont peut être le droit de rentrer dans le dortoir, mais je vais essayer de lui interdire l'accès.

L'esprit fourmillant d'idées, Grégory avança vers l'entrée du château entraînant avec lui un Draco silencieux.


	11. Solutions ?

Deponia : Oui, Astoria a utilisé la force pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle ne doute de rien. Mais, Grégory n'a pas dit son dernier mot ^^.

ga65800 : merci :-)

ooOOoo

Chapitre 11 : solutions ?

Grégory gardait un œil sur Draco pendant qu'il expliquait la situation à Théo et Blaise. L'attitude figée du jeune homme était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

\- Eh bien, voilà une situation problématique.

Blaise inclina la tête sur le côté, signe d'intense réflexion. Théo s'avança alors jusqu'à Draco qui s'était assis sur le lit de Grégory.

\- Si tu veux garder une petite part de liberté, il faut que tu détournes l'attention d'Astoria de Grégory. Et, quoi de mieux que de jouer sur la jalousie pour lui faire perdre les pédales. Si tu te retrouves avec plusieurs prétendants et prétendantes, Astoria aurait trop de cibles à surveiller en même temps.

\- C'est jouer de trop près avec les règles des fiançailles.

Draco balaya l'idée de Théo par un simple geste de la main.

\- Non, il a raison. Draco ? Suis-je à ton goût ?

Blaise s'approcha à son tour de Draco, une moue séductrice sur le visage. La question de Baise déclencha une réaction inattendue chez Draco.

\- Non. Ni toi, Théo. Ni toi, Blaise.

Draco se tourna vers Grégory avec une lueur séductrice aux fonds des yeux. Grégory ne voulait pas rentrer dans ce petit jeu et se contenta d'avancer vers Draco sans prendre la parole.

Draco sembla très heureux de voir Grégory poser la question implicitement, mais la situation sembla rattraper Draco en un instant. Grégory se figea à son tour lorsque Draco se leva brusquement avec une expression froide pour finir par se positionner à l'autre de la pièce.

Grégory détesta cette distance. Puis, il se résigna. Il allait devoir prendre l'habitude. La voix de Draco le ramena à la réalité.

\- Vous avez raison, cela pourrait être une solution. Mais, c'est hors de question. Je ne veux pas que Grégory soit obligé d'assister à ces scènes où des personnes viendraient me tourner autour.

\- Hum, ça fait des années que des personnes essayent d'attirer ton attention.

Théo venait là d'énoncer la vérité.

\- Peut-être bien, mais c'est différent maintenant que j'ai Grégory.

C'était là la première fois que Draco s'exprimait aussi directement sur leur nouvelle relation. Et, au fond de lui-même, Grégory était satisfait que Draco refuse l'idée de Théo.

\- C'est l'heure d'aller manger. Astoria sera sûrement aussi de retour et dans la grande salle. Que vas-tu faire Draco ?

Théo avait posé là une bonne question.

\- Je vais simplement prendre mon déjeuner. Allons-y. De toute façon, cela ne sert à rien de retarder l'échéance.

Grégory emboîta le pas derrière Draco. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, Théo et Blaise étant juste derrière eux. Mais, la grande salle arriva en vue bien trop vite au goût de Grégory. Cette fois-ci, si Astoria se trouvait bien à l'intérieur, ce serait différent.

Draco entra le premièr dans la pièce. Grégory devina rapidement qu'Astoria se trouvait bien là. Draco était si raide dans sa démarche, c'était ce détail qui avait donné la réponse à Grégory.

Grégory entra à son tour et regarda Draco se diriger vers Astoria qui était ravie. Blaise s'adressa alors à Grégory.

\- Nous pouvons manger plus tard si tu le souhaites ?

\- Merci, mais ça va aller.

Grégory s'avança pour prendre place assez loin de Draco et d'Astoria, ne souhaitant pas rendre la tâche plus difficile pour Draco. Grégory se força à commencer à manger. L'attention de toutes les personnes présentes se dirigèrent sur le nouveau couple encore plus rapidement que Grégory ne l'avait pensé.

\- Astoria agite la bague. Toutes les filles sont autour d'elle.

Grégory releva la tête aux paroles de Théo. Il chercha en premier le regard de Draco qui était concentré sur le fait d'éviter d'approcher Astoria de trop près. Grégory tenta de rester calme. Blaise le tira à nouveau de ses réflexions.

\- Grégory ? Il y a un hibou pour toi.

Grégory baissa le regard sur l'animal qui se tenait effectivement devant lui, attendant patiemment près de son assiette. Grégory récupéra la lettre et commença à la lire. C'était un courrier qui provenait de la mère de Draco lui expliquant qu'il n'y avait pas de solution immédiate.

A la fin de sa lecture, Grégory dirigea de nouveau son regard vers Astoria. La jeune femme était toujours plongée en pleine conversation avec un groupe de filles.

La détermination de Grégory n'avait pas diminué. Elle se trompait, elle était sûrement amoureuse de l'idée qu'elle s'était faite de Draco et non du véritable homme. Grégory connaissait Draco depuis des années, elle ne pouvait que perdre contre lui. Le jeune homme se répéta plusieurs fois cette pensée en essayant de ne pas entendre les diverses conversations relatives au nouveau couple.

Ce mois promettait d'être long, mais Grégory ne partait pas défaitiste. Mais, pour l'instant, Grégory n'avait qu'une envie, celle de changer de forme et d'aller faire une promenade dans les airs. Cet après-midi ou ce soir, il irait faire un tour. Alternant entre jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Draco et ses réflexions sur la situation, ainsi que sur l'organisation de sa sortie, le repas de Grégory passa lentement malgré les tentatives de Blaise et Théo pour le distraire.


End file.
